heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-04-08 - The Rebirth of the Justice Society
The location is one Liberty Belle and Wildcat-grrl know of, the abandoned warehouse near where Liberty Belle and Wildcat first met in Hobb's Bay. It was the event that helped kick start the gang wars with the Dark Viper, and the hunting of him and Liberty Belle. Talk about epic fail Dark Viper, sheer epic failure. In either case, it is night and Wildcat and Wildcat II performed some heroic duties on the way before arriving. Poor Wonder Girl is currently grounded, he will catch her later with the information, and Wonder Woman still has not been found yet. Wildcat will again work on that later, just hoping nothing is wrong. There are a number of partially broken, empty wooden crates turned upside down for sitting of people wish, and some have been piled up for a makeshift table, with a warped board thrown over it. Wildcat has been struggling on a number of issues with his ideas, and he wishes he could talk about them to Wildcat II in a way she understood. Her safety and the safety of others depend on him, their secret identities. Should he take the leap of faith? Wildcat sits cross-legged on one of the boxes in a thoughtful pose as he waits for the others to show up. He is not impatient now that he has a meeting together, he is just weighing the options of how best to handle things. He isn't good at that planning ahead thing. Somehow, Donna Troy got the message to come here, at the appointed time. And come, she has. Dressed in a black leather jacket, a silver tiara and a form hugging dark blue corset, the Amazon Princess looks more biker chick than Warrior Woman. Still, additions have been made to make the garment a bit more practical. A silver eagle breastplate has been added to the corset, and a silver belt, double pointed like the tiara, protects her lower abdomen. Entry is gained through one of the side windows, and the girl drops silently to the ground, approaching Wildcat from behind. That's a blur. That's...a voice, a string of numbers and letters, if anyone can make it out. And then Liberty Belle is just sort of there, hands on hips, red and gold costume quite recognizable. She nods to Wildcat, then turns her attention to Troia. Of course, it *seems* that she likely used the door. Hard to tell. And to think the Flashes are even faster... Rather than wait inside with Wildcat for everyone to arrive while she does nothing, Wildcat(girl) is out patrolling the nearby area. She understands the meeting is to take place, but sitting still just isn't among the things she prefers doing. Especially in uniform. The prior patrol being done, there is little for her to actually need to do, but she prefers to be ready rather than idle. Aside, she might catch glimpse of that dark brooding Batman again. Despite his usual trepidation, the Batman made good on his promise by contacting Wildcat and humoring him by attending this meeting. He doesn't give his trust easily, but he has reason to trust the man who he knows to be Wildcat. Batman knows this city like few others, so it was no problem finding the location. As he approaches the building, he sees the girl patrolling. He studies her from the rooftop for a moment before slipping through a window of the warehouse. He surveys the brightly colored vigilantes around him and immediately begins thinking this was a bad idea. Wildcat turns his head as Donna enters and nods, "Troia. I was unable to get ahold of your sister for the meeting, but I hope to catch Wonder Woman later," using Diana's codename that she had been appointed with in the papers. "Wonder Girl also couldn't attend tonight, I was hoping to introduce the two of you." He uncrosses his legs as he hears Liberty Belle and finally sends a grin her way, "Hey girl," happy to see the young woman. "Liberty Belle, this is Troia, Troia, Liberty Belle. I knew her parents, good people." He stands up with ease. "Batman should be showing up, and Wildcat-grrl is patrolling right now. Girl doesn't like to sit still when she doesn't have to," he admits. He hasn't noticed Batman in the window yet. Liberty Belle studies Troia a moment longer, although it's not rude staring so much as a brief assessment of capabilities. Wildcat isn't inside yet and she hasn't noticed Batman either. "So. We're waiting on your...apprentice...and Batman?" The young Amazon raises one eyebrow. Other than being pretty, she looks pretty incapable. She doesn't particularly hold herself like a warrior, and there's no air of amazing self confidence about her. She's sure of herself and what she can do... But so far, what she can do is move quietly and look vaguely distracting in a low cut top. "Pleased to meet you." She smiles wide, extending a hand to Liberty. No gloves, and a very unguarded air about her. "As for my sister... She has always been capricious, going where she wants with no warning." The apprentice enters the warehouse in silence, taking note that there are multiple people inside and not just Wildcat. She stands by her like-costumed mentor, not sitting on any of the presently offered box-shaped things yet. "Hello," she bids with a somewhat cracking voice, along with her usual somewhat off-cadence style. Batman watches the pleasantries from a distance, with nobody aware of his presence. He studies the young women, watching their every move and expression. He is very good at reading people. Once the Wildcat girl enters the building, he makes his presence known, stepping out from the shadows. "Looks like everyone is here." He continues to look over the two women he has not met. "Liberty Belle. Troia." He glances at each of them and gives a small nod as he says their names. He pauses for a moment, then adds, somewhat ironically, "I'm Batman." Wildcat grins at that, "And you don't?" That was toward Donna. He then nods toward Liberty Belle, "Yes, but I like to call her my partner." He motions toward Wildcat-grrl who enters now and greets everyone. Wildcat only twitches slightly when Batman appears. It wasn't visual that was an issue, it was looking for him there in the first place. "You're quiet," he observes. In either case, "It appears that the entire gang is here, the ones that could make it. I suppose, we should get started then." Liberty Belle actually does jump a bit at Batman's entrance...although only at normal speed. Then she moves to sit on one of the crates. "Partner, then." She grins at the female cat for a moment. "I at least try to give notice of my travels." Donna's lips draw into a faint smirk, and the Amazon moves to sit near Liberty Belle, only the faintest twitch registering when Batman arrives. "Why, exactly, are we all here? I feel like the city's exposed with all of us in one room, not on the streets..." "Yes," the feminine Wildcat says, concurring with Donna's assessment. She looks to Wildcat(man), since he is the one who arrived with the intention of putting things together, planning this for weeks, perhaps months or even years now. Batman moves closer to the group, but only enough to make conversation easier. He remains standing. "Considering the only other vigilantes I know of are inexperienced teenagers or government puppets, I'd have to agree. What is this about?" "I hope we are here to give an answer to the common people. The government is trying with the Sentinels Project, but a number of would-be heroes fears the government and they have valid reasons to." Wildcat pauses and stares at Wildcat-grrl, surprised she is agreeing...that means she, understands some spoken words? He then smirks, "Surprise, surprise." He then continues, "I want to refound the JSA, the Justice Society of America. Create an underground network, a community for superheros like ourselves that can act as role models and leaders. To set examples of what heroes should be. I want the anti-vigilante act revoked, but we have to first show the people they shouldn't fear us unless they are the bad guys." Wildcat is unusually stiff, his movements more dramatic. Something is bugging him. "I know each of you take a risk to not be caught and arrested." He sighs and rubs the back of his head with his right hand. "S#$^." He then shakes his head at Batman, "Liberty Belle is from a heroic family, and I've seen Troia's older sister in action. Even if she only has half the training, she should be good and can always improve. A big part of superheroing isn't the talent Batman, it's the heart," and he places a hand over his own heart. "Talent and skill is what keeps you alive, but the heart is what makes you a true hero. That's my goal here. To gather true heroes to make a difference, and to spread the talent and skill to each other and to the next generation. To make it so we can contact each other for backup, help each other out, share information, and work as a team when required." "I probably don't have as much experience as Wildcat, and I'm still working on hand to hand," Liberty admits. "But for one thing, people have to catch me to hurt me. That's not easy." She studies Batman much as she did Troia. Huh. She's heard...rumors. Legends. "I'm faster than Diana. Much faster. She's stronger and more durable. It evens out." Donna shrugs easily. "I may not be trained in the modern ways of fighting, but I'm a warrior in my own right, who does not need comparison to her older sister." A bit bristly at that subject, it seems... As has come to be expected, the younger Wildcat-figure says nothing, preferring to observe the proceedings, her attention returning to Batman more than others. Batman shakes his head. "You misunderstand. I don't know these two. I can't judge how reckless they are or are not. I was referring to other teenage vigilantes I have met." This isn't said apologetically to the young women but matter-of-factly, and no expression is apparent beneath his cowl as he looks at Liberty Belle. His gaze turns back to Wildcat. "I agree that there's more to this than just skill, but you can't rely on heart alone. Going out there unprepared is dangerous, not just for the vigilante but for the ones he is trying to protect." He pauses for a moment, considering Wildcat's proposal. "A new Justice Society... It might work. It would probably be really good for the younger heroes. But I'm not sure I'm membership material. I do my best work alone." Wildcat nods toward Donna, "No offense was intended." He then looks back at Batman, "Benefit of the doubt Batman, that's the key. As for teenagers, I am only looking to have Wildcat-grrl and Wonder Girl join in. Wonder Girl is a pupil of mine with great promise, and a sharp mind to make educated decisions. She has a good heart too. She still needs mentored, but she is responsible and pro-active." He is quiet for a few moments before he suddenly reaches up. Slowly, Wildcat removes his mask to expose the face of Ted Grant beneath it. "You don't think I don't know the costs of heroing Batman?" His blue eyes are intense. "I lost a son to a supervillain. To this day, I still do not know what happened to him," his voice holding an edge. This isn't easy for him to talk about. "I've died before in the line of duty, and only by accident, have I been somehow...resurrected. I have buried friends that have died in the line of duty. I know the cost, I know the risk, but we are betting the future on this. Going solo isn't the answer." He places his mask down on the table. "My name is Ted Grant, I was an original member of the JSA. I am 90 years old. I was not born a meta, it happened when I was in the JSA in the line of duty." He pauses before he continues, talking about something he never thought he would, "I also have something no one else does here, partial immunity from the government. They know who I am, and have agreed to turn a blind eye to me - for now." This is why, even revealing his identity, he wouldn't hold the meeting place at his gym. "If you want the details, I'll provide them. But I want this in the open, I /need/ everyone's trust. This isn't a game, it's dangerous, and it can destroy lives." He finally looks back at Batman. "Give me us this chance. A few months, even one month, at least give it a chance. I can't do this alone, and asking for help is not an easy thing for me." He is not emotional now, but he is sincere and serious. Liberty Belle considers it for a long moment. But if anyone here is a spy, then she's already screwed. She's already offered plenty of trust. She tugs off her own mask. "My name's Jesse Chambers. My father...used to operate under the name Johnny Quick. And I inherited my codename from my mother." Who would KILL her for revealing their identity, but right now she doesn't care that much. They can hash it out. "As far as I know I'm the second fastest person on the planet." "Donna Troy. I'm a freelance photographer for several magazines." There's a lot more to her history, and it's clear she /wants/ to tell... "Any more than that is not my story to tell, I'm sorry." She offers an apologetic little shrug before falling silent once more. The mask is removed from the Wildcat(girl) out of a sense of solidarity, though she does not even try to offer a name. She just exposes her face, then moves to perch on a higher spot. Batman is mildly surprised by Wildcat's revelation -- not at his identity, which he had already figured out on his own, but at the fact that he would so openly give it up. He watches and listens patiently to the other heroes as they reveal their true names. When everyone turns to him, he gives a stony stare to Grant. "I knew who you were already, and I suspect I already know more about your partner's identity than you do yourself. Knowing who you really were was the main reason I decided to show up here in the first place. But the only name any of you need to know me by is Batman." He turns to glance at Donna and Jesse, then turns back to Ted. "I don't know about the four of you, but my identity as Batman is my primary weapon. No offense, but I'm not about to take off this mask in some show of solidarity to a group of people I barely know. My presence here, and the fact that I haven't left yet, should be enough of a sign of my trust. I said before I'm not a good team player, and I meant it. I don't need help from anyone." He pauses for a short moment, turning to look at Cassandra. "On the other hand, I know that all of you are trying to make a difference, as well as a lot of others out there. Having a network of other vigilantes to turn to when help is needed might save the life of a would-be hero. I'm not so egotistical as to say you need me, but you need me more than I need you. So, tentatively... I will support you." Grant studies Liberty, "Hey, I met you!" He smirks, "You haven't been back though, shame on you. And your mother is going to kill you if she finds out you took off your mask." Duh! Grant really does know your mother! "I should have figured it out, but...I never did put much effort in the detective business," he admits. He sucks at it basically. He nods toward Donna, "No, I understand, I truly do. When it is time, I know you and your sister will tell us where you are from, and why saving our asses are so important to you." He then motions toward his partner, "Cass. I named her myself. She is still...learning about verbal communication. Her history is a mystery, but she lives with me for as long as she wishes it. She's not much on stopping thieves though, I'm still working on communicating why you stop thieves for arrest." He then shakes his head, "I started something I didn't mean too, though I won't be unthankful for it." Grant then looks over at Batman, "If you could shed some light on it, I would appreciate it. I know Cass and I...we don't always communicate the best. I want to understand her better." He then chuckles, "I don't expect it." He then shakes his head, "And you can be such an ass." Grant called it. "But I'm not going to decline. You survived for ten years out there, and if rumors are right, even had some sidekicks yourself a time or two. That is nothing to sneeze at. Cass also shows you respect, and her opinion means a lot to me." Wildcat then moves to pick up his mask and slip it back on. And no one poked him about his partial immunity, some surprise there. "A way to contact each other is foremost on the list. There are always the track phones, radios, the like. But there is more modern technology out there now. I have a contact that might be able to help, but he is likely to ask questions," thinking more about Tony Stark than Bruce Wayne right now. "Any suggestions." Liberty Belle reaches to put her mask back on. "I meant to. I really do need to work on my hand to hand. When I'm faster than everyone, not a problem, but I've learned I can't *entirely* rely on my powers." Not asking about the partial immunity. She knows he's likely risking it by doing all of this. With the revelation time at an end, the feminine Wildcat slides her own mask back onto her head, returning to the completely covered state she arrived in. She watches Batman still, not expecting him to do the unmasking. He has no desire to be known without it. This suits her fine, since she knows him in a way others don't. Her focus on him is a bit exclusive now. "I truly want to tell everyone. It's not in my nature to keep that sort of secret." She pauses, "I won't tell anyone who any of you are, of course. You have my word on that." She crosses her wrists solemnly, over her chest, silver bracelets clinking softly as she does. "You won't always be faster, Liberty." Donna, herself, is a sudden blur, and she's standing behind the speedster. A moment later, she's standing behind Batman, and another moment, and she's atop a pile of crates. "What do you do when you face an opponent as fast and stronger than you?" She tilts her head to one side slightly, before walking to sit where she was once again. "That is why I am here. To impart my people's teachings, and to make the world a better place. That much, I can share." The slightest hint of a smirk or grin plays on Batman's mouth, the only part of his face that is truly visible. "I think I might have a connection that can get us a communications system... among other things." His attention turns to Donna as she speeds around the room. "Impressive. But running fast won't always save you. Your meta-human abilities are great weapons, but like any other weapon, they are only as good as your knowledge of them. Knowledge is power." He turns back to Ted. "Which is the entire reason I'm going along with this. If there are going to be more costumed vigilantes running around the streets, fighting crime, they need to be well-educated and well-equipped. I can help on both counts." Grant nods, curious but not pushing. "Thanks. And I do have to agree on the meta-abilities. I started out without any, and the ones I have, well...enhanced vision and the ability to resurrect for how many times, I have no idea. The next time, I might be down for good. My aging has slowed to stopped, I really don't know anymore. Might have a hint of a healing factor, due to one special cause, but it hasn't appeared since. Magic isn't the most predictable piece of work." So that's how he got his meta-powers. "We should search for a better meeting place, something more secure. So keep your eyes peeled. You can find me at Grant's Gym, same with Cass if you need us as well. If you show up costumed, go up the back stairs to the apartment, please do not go through the gym front door," he advises. Liberty Belle peers at Donna. "Might be close. We should race some time. And that's one reason I want to join a group. So we can learn from each other and I'm in a better position if that happens." "I'm... an imperfect duplicate of Diana." Donna explains, briefly. "A fraction of her soul given a life of its own. I got some of her powers, but not all of them. I'm fast, I'm very durable, and I'm strong. I can also deflect almost any projectile with my bracelets, which are almost indestructible." "I've seen Diana do that," Wildcat comments. "The bullets deflection. And he, if you are an imperfect duplicate, it makes you all the more of an individual Donna," Wildcat says seriously. He doesn't doubt the young woman, he has dealt with magic before, very dangerous magic. And is magical himself as a result. "Now, does anyone else have concerns for now? If not, I'm going to try and get ahold of Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman. We can meet back in about a week to share information and updates. It doesn't have to be all of us at once." Liberty Belle shakes her head. "Nah. I'll drop by the gym...and I'm serious about the race, Donna. I think we're close enough to give each other a challenge." And she doesn't often get THAT on the speed front. Batman listens to all the sharing, surprised at how open the others are being but choosing, for the moment, to divulge as little about himself as possible. "I'll be in touch sooner than that, Ted." He glances to Donna and Jesse with a nod, which is about as friendly a gesture as you can expect from Batman. He then turns to Cass, giving her another look-over before backing toward the window he entered through. "Stay safe... all of you." The silent one watches Batman depart from her perched vantage point, her head bobbing in acknowledgement to what he doesn't say. Category:Logs